


Pain Is So Close To Pleasure

by shiretotowntonation



Series: Queen-inspired fics [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Some rough handling, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiretotowntonation/pseuds/shiretotowntonation
Summary: Ben sees Joe have all the fun with Cardboard Ben, takes offense, and decides to confront him about it the next time they see each other.





	Pain Is So Close To Pleasure

As soon as Ben had finished shooting his new film in Italy, Joe invited him to his place in Brooklyn. Lucy, Rami and Gwilym were coming the following day, and the squad was about to embark on what would definitely be the roadtrip of their lives, all around Upstate New York. To pass the time until the others arrived, Joe and Ben were chatting away in the kitchen, and they surely had a lot to share. While Ben went into great detail about his experience in Rome, Joe mostly talked about baseball and where his favourite team, the Yankees stood on the scoreboard at the moment. Of course, the infamous cardboard Ben had to be mentioned as well.

“So, where is he now?” – Ben asked the man standing next to him. Had it not been for that teensy bit of cheekiness in his voice, one would almost think he was genuinely concerned about the wellbeing of the cardboard cutout.

“In my bedroom, of course.” – Joe tutted and rolled his eyes playfully at his friend. He had been rattling on about how well Ben Cardy had been taken care of since the Japanese press tour ended, spamming Ben with updates on instagram, too.

“He’s doing great, don’t worry.” - The ginger man nodded proudly with a grin.

Ben couldn’t help but smile at Joe’s commitment to his cardboard clone. However, he had other things in mind, too.

“And what about me?” - He tilted his head to the side, crossing his arms and leaning against the kitchen counter in Joe’s apartment.

“Well, as always, you look like you’ve just been hit by a truck.” - Joe shrugged and pouted playfully before flashing Ben a wide, toothy grin. Ben knew his friend was just teasing him; it had always been like that between the cast members. He exchanged a glance with the redhead before both of them burst into a giggle and Ben shook his head.

“No, I mean, really, mate. What do I get?” - He stressed every word of his last sentence, and his tone seemed much more serious than the situation would’ve required it to be. Joe furrowed his brows and looked up at him, rather perplexed.

“What do you mean?” - The smaller man mimicked his friend’s stance, perhaps unintentionally, but for Ben, it didn’t really matter. He set his mind on putting the ginger back in his place. He inhaled and leaned closer, breaking into Joe’s personal space, looking slightly threatening now.

“I mean, you were having a little… too much fun with that cardboard. Am I just not good enough for you anymore?” - Ben’s usually angelic features now seemed rough, and there was a dangerous gleam in those sea blue eyes that Joe hadn’t seen before, but he still tried to play it cool.

“Ben, are you… jealous?” - Joe scrunched his face in ways only he was able to, and that breathy chuckle at the end was a dead giveaway that he was intentionally mocking the blond man.

“No, I’m…” - Ben wanted to explain himself, but he was interrupted by Joe

“Oh, come on, man, it’s just a j-” - Before he could get even cheekier, Ben silenced the shorter man by pressing his pointing finger against his lips.

“You’re talking too much, Joseph.” - His hand slid town to Joe’s chin, lifting it to look him in the eye. The intense stare made Joe gulp and he could swear that the air had suddenly got way hotter than it was before.

“I’m not jealous.” - Ben continued - “But I believe I should get the same treatment as the other me. So, I’m coming get what I deserve.” - His voice sounded deeper and darker than usual, and Joe’s legs felt like jelly as he was trying to hold onto the counter.

“And… w-what is it?” - Joe mumbled shakily, desperately trying to avoid eye contact both out of shame and being utterly aroused by the situation. Ben had definitely noticed his uneasiness and a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll show you.” - That silky baritone of Ben’s voice made the knot in Joe’s throat swell even more, and he could feel his mouth going dry at his words.

“Pull down your pants and bend over.” - The blond continued, and the sheer certainty of his commands made Joe freeze for a second. Even if he wanted to obey, he just couldn’t make his legs move forward. Ben noticed this and started urging him.

“Do it.” - He almost growled these words at Joe, and it made the ginger snap out of his reverie. Joe reached down to unzip his trousers, his hands trembling with excitement and anticipation. He pushed down his jeans, along with his underwear, past his knees, and then just let them drop to his ankles. His already growing cock brushed against the hard surface of the counter.

“Bend over.” - Joe leaned forward against the furniture, completely exposing himself to his co-star, and held onto the other end, bracing himself for what was about to come.

“Good boy.” - Ben murmured as he placed his palm on Joe’s ass, tracing the nice curves with his fingers. - “Now tell me, will you give me what I deserve?”

“Of course…” - Joe’s voice was so low, it almost sounded like a whisper, and he nodded enthusiastically. Ben’s only reply was a slightly irritated huff as he groped Joe’s behind. He removed his hand, but only for a split second, before he brought it down hard against Joe’s skin, making his cheeks bounce from the impact. The ginger moaned out at the harsh slap, instinctively tightening his grip around the counter’s edge.

“Wrong answer.” - Ben scoffed as he gently rubbed the spot where he hit Joe just a few seconds ago. - “Let’s try this again.”

“I’ll g-give you anything… anything you want!” - Joe pleaded, hoping this will satisfy the blond’s needs, but all he got in response was another swat on his arse. This one was so forceful that Joe slightly knocked his knees against one of the cabinet doors, whining softly as the rough blow left a mixture of stinging and burning sensation on his skin.

“Not enough.” - Ben sputtered, resting his hand on the imprint he left on Joe’s skin. The redhead hadn’t yet noticed, but he was, indeed, already panting and his legs felt even more unstable than a few moments earlier. He was also trying not to get too distracted by his throbbing and leaking cock, especially since he had little idea about what Ben was going to do next.

“And I’m… I’m sorry.” - Joe stumbled over his own words, cringing at how utterly desperate he sounded. Before he could sulk too much about his own awkwardness, he felt the force of Ben’s hand on himself again, another loud moan escaping his lips.

“Say it like you mean it.” - The shorter man let out a short sigh and nodded, trying to compose himself before he replied.

“I’m sorry.” - Only then did he notice that Ben’s hands never left the curves of his ass, he was either caressing or groping it slowly as if to ease the pain a little bit.

“And what for?” - The blond man enquired in a much calmer way now, his tone curious and somewhat playful. Joe had to take a moment to think of a suitable answer.

“For, erm… for having fun without you.”

Really, Joe?

The redhead thought he had messed up again, and he was expecting to get another swat on his behind. Instead, he was surprised to find that Ben had pressed himself against him, placing his hands on the counter beside Joe’s. He could feel Ben’s erection brush against his cheeks, making his own cock twitch in response. The blond leaned in to whisper into Joe’s ears.

“That’s right. And now you’re going to make up for it.” - The warmth of his co-star’s breath against his earlobe sent shivers down Joe’s spine, and he could only nod silently in agreement. Ben stepped away from him, and Joe could swear that he heard him unzip his trousers, but he didn’t dare to turn around just yet.

“Come here and kneel.” - Joe let go of the counter’s edge and rose from his former position, kicking off his jeans completely. He turned around and eyed the man standing in front of him. He had always found Ben attractive, but he would’ve never thought that he’d get so up and close to him. Joe’s movements suddenly became uncertain as he realised he was going to have to suck his friend off. He almost wobbled over to Ben, sharing a glance with him before he dropped to his knees.

“Now make me slick enough for you.” - The blond’s firm orders made Joe hesitate even more, but eventually, his lips found their way onto Ben’s cock and he slowly slid him into his mouth.

Meanwhile Ben grew a little impatient and pushed Joe’s head forward. The sudden movement made Joe gag for a second, and he had to steady himself by placing his palms on Ben’s muscular thighs. Joe started bobbing his head, gradually taking more and more of Ben’s cock each time. He must have been doing well, judging by the satisfied groans coming from the blond man, so he got more confident in his actions.

Before Joe could get too much into it, he was stopped abruptly by Ben. He made Joe let go by pulling his head back when he had enough, eyes filled with lust as he gazed at the man kneeling before him.

“Back against the counter.” - Ben let go of Joe and watched him hungrily as the other man got up, his knees slightly bruised from the contact with the coarse surfaces. Joe bent over the counter again, holding strongly onto the edge once more, because he was damn sure he was going to need all the support.

A few seconds later, he could feel Ben’s wet cock tease his hole as the blond spread his cheeks with his free hand. Unlike Joe, Ben was not hesitant in his actions at all, and started pushing in. Joe mewled at the unpleasant feeling, but it was soon replaced by the warmth of Ben’s length filling him completely. He moaned softly as Ben placed his hands on his hips and ground slowly against his ass, making sure Joe took him wholly each time.

“Such a good boy.” - Ben growled as his thrusts became faster and more shallow, leaving the man underneath him a whimpering mess.

As the blond picked up his pace, he continued swatting the ginger’s rear, leaving his cheeks redder by the minute. Joe’s vocalisations grew louder with each blow, definitely expecting a noise complaint from his neighbours in the upcoming days.

“F-fuck… Ben…” - Joe cried out with a shaky voice, his legs trembling as well as the pleasure rose.

“Fuck, Joe, you’re so good…” - Ben gritted his teeth as he pounded mercilessly into his co-star, edging closer to his release with each jerk of the hips. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, gripping Joe’s sides so hard he was definitely going to leave bruises on his skin.

Ben swore under his breath as he gave Joe’s arse one more rough thrust before spilling into him, his cock throbbing uncontrollably as the pleasure washed over him in waves. The ginger couldn’t hold on any longer either, making a complete mess on the cabinet as he covered it with his warm cum, panting heavily.

For a few seconds both men stayed quiet, only their heavy breathing echoing in the empty room as they both tried to collect themselves and process what had just happened. Ben was the first to stir, leaning close to Joe’s ears again.

“Moral of the story: Don’t have fun without me.” - He murmured, before straightening his back and slipping out of Joe in the process.

Ben patted his friend’s bum gently, as if to say “good job”, and grabbed a few paper towels to clean themselves and the scene up with. Joe turned around to watch his co-star, still can’t quite believe what they’d just done.

That night, it was an almost impossible task for Joe to find a good sleeping position due to his aching body, but still, he hadn’t regretted making the blond Englishman jealous one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of a series of fics which are inspired by/share the title of Queen songs


End file.
